The Truth
by doodle-bugz1
Summary: Just to be safe, I've rated it PG13. NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO!!! I WANT REVIEWS!!
1. The Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, only the plot, they belong to J.K. Rowling, the wonder woman of the modern age.  
  
Harry Potter woke up feeling groggy. What a night, he thought. Hedwig, in her cage, made a small peep. "Ok, girl, I'll let you out." Harry whispered. After all, he didn't want to wake up Ron. Just in case, whipped his head around to see the "sleeping beauty". Ron's flaming red hair was just visible in the moonlight, and his millions of freckles each giving him an appearance of a celestial body. "OK, Hedwig, go on out. See if you can bring me anything from Sirius." It seemed, though, that Harry wasn't quiet enough, because Ron's low voice said, "Harry, what're you doing? It's 3:30 in the morning!" Harry quickly replied, "Go back to sleep Ron," as he popped an acetaminophen into his mouth, and swallowed. "Scar hurting again?" "Yea. Not bad though." Harry's voice was shaky, as Ron immediately noticed. "OK, Harry, what's up?" He said while sitting up in bed and turning on the lamp. "Nothing, Ron. Just worried about Hermione. Had a bad dream, though." "Yea, I'm worried about her too." Ron's face, even in the dark, looked a bit red. Harry smiled to himself; it had been 2 months since Ron and Hermione had begun to date, and both finally revealed their true feelings. "What was your dream?" After all, Dumbledore said to keep him posted on all of Harry's dreams, or if he's feeling depressed. Nothing really so far. "Well, Voldemort-", Ron shuddered at the name. "Rose, and, was, well, he and Wormatail (Harry referred to Peter Pettigrew by his nickname) were discussing another plan. He was crushing rocks to dust with his new hand, and Nagini, the snake, was eating something. Voldemort was telling Wormtail that he wanted me dead. And, he was going to finally get me this year. Ron, don't repeat this to anyone, but, I'm scared." Now Ron was stunned. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was scared? "You want me to do anything, Harry?" Harry smiled at his best friend. He couldn't help it, there he was, at 3:30 in the morning, tousle-haired, and ears sticking out, asking if Harry needs help, on matters that didn't concern him. "I could get Mum, or Fred and George, or even Ginny if you want me to." "Actually, Ron, that sounds good. I need a family right about now. Thanks, mate." So, up Ron got, and went into Fred and George's room, Ginny's and his Mum's, woke them up, and all of them came in with tea, milk, and Ginger Snaps. "Oh, Harry dear, we're here." Said Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. She went over to him and gave him a big hug 'round the shoulders. And Ginny, now thirteen, added," We brought tea." Harry smiled. This was home. This was his family. He and the Weasleys stayed up till dawn watching Fred and George perform magic tricks, and Harry not knowing that at that very moment, the evil Lord Voldemort was watching him.  
  
A/N: I'm not very good at this, you know, and it is my first fan fiction, so, if you like it, review, if you don't, review. Thank you. 


	2. Birthday Presents

Harry and Ron went down to breakfast that morning, to find that everyone except Mr. Weasley had dark circles under their eyes from last night. As both boys walked down stairs, they found a new member sitting at the table, and it was none other than- "Hermione!" Harry and Ron flew down the remaining stairs, and both enveloped her in tight hugs, before Ron planted a kiss on her cheek. "So, Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked. "The question should be, Harry, how are YOU? Anything strange been happening?" "Well, Hermione, come upstairs, and we'll tell you." Ron replied, grabbing some buttered toast. And up they went, to the top of the house, into Ron's neon-orange room. "So, Hermione, why don't I get any worried remarks?" Ron said, pouting, and then grabbing Hermione, and then kissing her properly on the mouth. "RON!" yelped Hermione, blushing. "Well, sorry Hermie, but I've been waiting to do that all summer!" replied Ron, also blushing. "Quit it, you too! Let's get down to business." "Right, sorry Harry," Hermione said, looking back at Ron, and mouthed I'll get you later! "K, guys, I have our letters. It says:  
Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione, As doubtless you may know, Voldemort has risen again, hence it is safer to write one large letter than to send three. Since it is your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I must inform you that you will be sleeping in the top two towers this year. I am also pleased to inform Miss Granger that she is the newest school prefect. At this, Hermione let out a squeak of happiness. Therefore, I expect no misuse of the Badge, and expect top marks as usual. I have included a list of school materials for your education. Also, this year will be another Banquet Dance, and the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be attending. Now was Ron's turn to let out a squeak of unhappiness. I have also included forms needing parental signatures for your trips to Hogsmade and, the newest privilege, France. "All right!" The trio whooped into the air. I would also appreciate it if Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter would keep away from the trapdoor, and the stone gargoyle. Yours truly Professor Albus Dumbledor, and Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Enclosed was an information sheet and list of supplies for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. It read: 1 new pair of dragon-hide gloves 1 new cloak, scarf, hat, and wizards robe set Mystical Mist, by Aidrienna VanHelsing The Big Book of Plants: Grade 7, by Henry Scooner The Grade 7 book of Transfiguration, by Miranda Goshawk Potions, Solutions, and More! By William Blaspher Ancient Runes, by Morey Calhan Defense, by Artimus Fowl "So, simple stuff then. Hagrid already gave me this Defense book for my birthday." "Harry! I almost forgot! Happy birthday!" And, with that, Hermione brandished a long, thin package, with a little card. Harry peeled of the card, laughing at the joke inside. Then, he slowly unwrapped the package. Init, he found, a limited edition, Sunbird broomstick. "Oh, Hermione." Harry could only gasp. 


	3. Ginny

Harry took the broom in both hands, as it whipped up to his eye level, revealing a very fine rosewood handle, tipped with pure silver to prevent wear and tear. The tail bristles were a beautiful shade of deep gold, and placed in perfect order for maximum acceleration. The broom made no sound as it hovered a foot off the ground, and Harry saw a numerical code, which meant it was a limited edition. "Hermione, thank you so much! I surely will win with this!" And at that, he leaped forward, and hugged her around the shoulders. "Hey! I want some of that! Harry, why didn't you hug me?" "Cause, dope, you haven't let me open your gift!" Harry strode over to the bulging bag that was Ron's gift, and slowly opened it. He pulled out which seemed to be a green woollen ball. He unravelled it, revealing a wonderfully crocheted "Weasley Sweater" in a bright green to match his eyes. Next, he pulled out a very small figure on a broom, catching a golden snitch. It took some time for Harry's eyes to adjust before he realized the small figure was of him! "Wow, Ron!"  
  
"Actually, Hair, that's Fred and George's gift. Next is Ginny's then Perce's, then Charlie and Bill's, the Dad's, then mine." "Wow." He said, pulling out a small silver picture frame, with the Weasley's pictures. Then, he pulled out Percy's gift: Harry saw it was another limited edition, of school supplies. Harry groaned, but noticed the fine quality of the silk pencil case, the hard glasses case ("to prevent breaking", said the note), the wand bag, and a brand new satchel. Harry guessed that this was all bought from the money he gave the family in his fourth year. Then, he looked at Bill and Charlie's gifts. Charlie the dragon handler, gave him a collection of small, moving, dragon figurines, all except for the Horntail, he already had that. Bill's gift was another collection: this was a collection of coins from around the globe, including all types of muggle money. "Cool," said Harry, quietly. He pulled out Mr. Weasley's gift, a fairly large box of baked goods: Mrs. Weasley's famous fruitcake, treacle tarts, butter tarts, chocolate-frog cake, shortbread, and trifle, kept good by magic. Lastly, he pulled out Ron's gift. The homemade book, which made Harry laugh, was entitled: "1001 Ways to Beat Ron at Chess. "Thanks, mate." Was Harry's reply. He put all of his gifts in his bag, and went back down to have breakfast, with Ron and Hermione behind him. Down there, Ginny was at the table, thinking "Oh, Ginny, talk to him! It shouldn't be hard! He saved your life! He's your friend! He'll understand!"  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny flushed red. "OH! Harry, Ron, Hermione. Have some breakfast, the slim, 16-year-old redhead said. They all sat down, Harry beside Ginny, which sent chills up her back. "Harry," she whispered, "Can I talk to you after breakfast?" Something in her eyes made Harry uneasy, but, "Sure, Ginny," Came the reply. And they dined on scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with cheese and tomato on it. After breakfast, Harry and Ginny got up, and with a quick, "We'll be right back" they left for outside. "Ginny, what'd you want to tell me?" "Well, Harry, it's hard, actually. As you probably know, it's not a big secret that I like you, but there's something else." "Wait. You like me? YOU, Ginny Weasley, the nicest, most wonderful girl I know, like me?" Again, she flushed, "Yes. But that's not what I want to talk to you about." They had reached the Weasley's quidditch pitch, and sat under a tree. Ginny saw that Harry was broadly grinning, and blushed slightly. "Harry, Voldemort's going to kill you. I just know it. Harry, I'm scared for you. You are the boy who lived, and he will kill you. He needs to. You are more powerful than him, Harry, but he's going to kill you!" Ginny had tears running down her rose cheeks. "Ginny, you're crying. What's wrong? I'm not going to die! Voldemort can't get to me. Dumbledore's there." "That's what I'm afraid of, Harry. What if Dumbledore's got something to do with Voldemort? Isn't it odd how he smiled when you said Voldemort rose again?" She was crying freely now, and it took Harry some time before he realized that Ginny said the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He moved closer to her, and put his arms around her. He whispered into he ear, "Ginny, number 1, I doubt Dumbledore's going to hurt me. Number 2, Voldemort doesn't know where Hogwarts is, we moved it, remember? And number 3, why do you say Voldemort? I thought your family was afraid?" "No, Harry. Like you said, it's just a name. But I'm still scared. Harry, you were too. That's why Ron brought everyone to your room. I'm scared for you, Harry. No mischief, you could get hurt. You are the magical world's saviour. Oh! Harry!" She began to bawl, now, and Harry hugged her around the shoulders, cooing slightly to calm her. Soon, she was down to hiccups. She looked into the face of the saviour. How could she ever tell him? She loved him, from his untidy, deep black hair, to his beautiful bright green eyes, even if he had a girlfriend, which she already knew. She buried her face in his shirt, and fell asleep. Harry didn't know she spent all night worrying about him. He doesn't need to. 


	4. Shopping

Remember, I own only the plot. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, you really brightened my will to write. Thanks.  
  
Ginny awoke as Harry shifted his position to try and get up. "Damn" he said under his breath as she slowly woke up. "Hey, Ginny, 'k, get up. Go into your house, it's shopping day, remember?" "Oh! Harry! Did I fall asleep? How long was I sleeping?" "An hour or so, I Accio-ed for my book, so I was fine. Don't look at me like that." For Ginny was staring at Harry with a mix of anger and love. "You could have woken me up." She said, turning away from the green-eyed angel, blushing. "Oh, but you were so peaceful. Your Mum would have had my head anyway. You needed to sleep. Anyway, get up. Shopping. We have "buddies" this year, "For Harry's safety". Harry mocked in the perfect Mr. Weasley voice, making Ginny laugh. They walked back to the Burrow chattering about school, Qudditch, and such. As they got to the driveway, Ron shot Harry an inquisitive look, and Harry said to Ginny "I think Ron suspects something." Ginny snorted loudly, and turned red as her family looked at her. Soon everybody was laughing. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house, and ran to the car with a big bag of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She walked over and whispered to Harry, "Thanks again, we're still using that 1000 galleons you gave us. We can finally get good dress robes for Ginny and Ron, as well as Meredith." Little Meredith was Ron's newest little sister, just 5 years old, and going to Ms. Wetchel's Magical School for the Very Young. "Alright, everybody, into the car!" It was amazing how Mr. Weasley could yell, put bags into the car, and hold a screaming Meredith all at once. Even more amazing was fitting 10 Weasleys, one Hermione, Harry, 5 owls, 2 cats, a new rat, 3 broomsticks, and a very large cooler into the blue Ford Anglia. But, despite Fred and Georges numerous stops and comebacks to the Burrow to dispose of trick-treats, Ginny disposing of her book, and Harry forgetting his letter and wand, they set off to Diagon Alley. Fred and George, to the parents' annoyance, started up a round of "The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves" which all but Percy joined into. As they were singing, "and it goes a little something like this", for the 100th time, they pulled up into Diagon Alley. Out they got, freeing the owls, cats, rats, and any other strange creature in the car (including Merrie's humming pet). The scene looked so much like clowns coming out of the little cars in circuses. "Ok, kids." Mrs. Weasley sprang into artillery mode at once, said, "Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are with Fred. George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, you are another group. Arthur, Merrie, you're with me. Got it? Now, schedules".. This went on for what seemed like forever, and then they were off. 


	5. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs Can't Fight the Moonlight, that belongs to Leann Rimes, and I don't own the song Follow Me, belonging to Mr. Uncle Cracker. Got it? Thanks. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. *What? I do? Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! So long, suckas!!!! * Oh, a dream.. stupid brain.  
  
Oh, ya, and Harry and Pavarti are together, don't hate me, I don't much like having tomatoes thrown at me.  
  
After shopping for nearly five hours, Ron constantly bargain hunting, all Weasley's except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny went home. The six friends decided, after such a long day, that a drink at a local club would be fine. They went in to the bright, happy atmosphere, and ran into Padma and Pavarti Patil.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Great to see you, guys!" Harry ran up to his girlfriend, Pavarti, sweeping her long hair from her face and planting a big kiss on her mouth. He broke away in time to hear Padma mutter "Pig."  
  
"Hello, Padma, good to see you." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chuckling slightly.  
  
"Hello, Harry, thanks for saying hello." Padma turned about-face, and stormed away.  
  
"Hey, Pavarti," Hermione said, "Wow, I haven't seen you only in, what? Three months, and already, you've changed so much! I love your streaks!" For, sure enough, Pavarti Patil had mauve streaks braided into her long, waist-length blonde hair. Harry placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist, and answered Ron's quizzical look: "Ron, I love Pavarti, not Ginny, OK?" Judging by Ron's other, relaxed stare; he understood what happened by the big tree in the Quidditch yard. "Oh, Pavarti, Ginny had a big crush on Harry for a while, I suspect that she finally confronted him with it," Hermione put in.  
  
The four friends, (Ginny, Fred, and George already made way for the music) walked over to the stage, grabbed drinks, and listened to the music. "Harry grabbed Pavarti, and began to dance to the song 'Follow Me.' He whispered in her ear, "I love this song.you wanna follow me? I'll give you a proper hello." He and Pavarti turned a very deep shade of red, and he led her out back. He sat on a bench with her on his lap, and talked softly in her ear, brushing back her beautiful, blonde hair. "Good to see you, babe, love your streaks." And with that, kissed her under the moonlight's dappled glow.  
  
**~INSIDE~**  
  
The rest of the group were dancing to the loud music, as Bob the announcer yelled that there was a karaoke competition. Harry and Pavarti just walked in as Hermione grabbed her bye the wrist, and pulled her onto the stage, briefly explaining what was going on. "Break a leg, babe!" Harry yelled as Pavarti leaped onto the stage. Ginny looked at Harry with a pang of guilt, and decided to let him go. After all, Neville did ask her to dance, and this was a new, Quidditch-beater Neville, a grown-up Neville. So, he and Ginny found a table, and watched as Hermione, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender Brown began to sing to the song 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'.  
  
Under a lovers' sky  
  
gonna be with you  
  
and no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
Till the sun goes down Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
  
it'll steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart There's no escape from love  
  
Once the gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
Till your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you Don't try then  
  
you're never gonna win Part of me the starlight - starlight  
  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
  
it will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart Harry and Ron watched with glazed eyes, as Hermione and Pavarti danced and sang with perfect ease and grace. Once the girls dismounted off of the stage, Harry swung Pavarti around and began to dance. It was a weird feeling, dancing to Muggle music in the Wizarding world, but it was good all the same. By about 11:00, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided that they were going to leave, so Harry said goodnight to Pavarti, and left. As they were leaving, they saw a shady character walk into the building. The three got about as far as 10 metres, and saw a great green flash erupt from the club. At the exact same moment, the Dark Mark appeared. Harry screamed out Pavarti's name, and ran into the building. "Harry, NO!!" Ron exclaimed, and tried to run after him, but Hermione held him back. Inside, Harry saw bodies lying on the floor, and there was Pavarti, Lavender, and Padma. Harry ran over to them as someone from behind yelled Avada Kedavra! Harry had just enough time to yell Stupefy! As he fell to the floor, unconscious. Before he slipped into darkness, Harry felt someone touch his head with a wand, and searing pain course across his forehead. (A/N: Neville suddenly found out that he had amazing beater material, and made his way to the team. Oh, and this chapter may be weird, 'cause music was playing, and I can't think while it's playing. If this suck, review, if it's good, review!!!) 


	6. Death

"Harry! Oh, God, Harry! Wake up!" Hermione's worried voice drifted into Harry's head. Why was everything so loud? His head hurt so much, what had happened?  
  
"Hermione, is that you? Oh, my head." Harry's voice trailed as he felt upon his forehead, and realised that there was blood. This time, his scar did break open. Realisation suddenly hit Harry like Dobby's rogue bludger. "Oh, God! Where's Pavarti? Where's Padma? Ginny? Where are they?" Harry got up, and ran towards a crouched Ron. He was standing over what seemed to be a very white matchstick. This, he realised, was Ginny. "Oh, no. Oh, please, God, no!'" He ran and almost toppled over Ron as he took Ginny's very cold hand in his. He felt for a pulse, it was very slow. "Ron, Hermione! Get a hot blanket, and a pillow. Ron, she needs your help. CPR, c'mon! Hurry, we might lose her!" He spun around as he saw Ron, tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Harry, she's going to die. Voldemort blasted her in half." True were his words, as Harry looked down at Ginny's stomach, which wasn't there. Ginny was still alive, but going fast. She opened her lips, as Harry, crying himself, now, heard her say: "Diary, Harry.I'm so sorry." She faded, and Harry let out a moan of grief for the beautiful white figure that was a dead Ginny. Ron just sat and cried. Many would say that a man never cries, but this was Ron Weasley, and Harry noted him as the strongest man for not crying before. But Ron sat crumpled on the floor, heaving with silent sobs. Harry scoured the dance floor, for any sign of Padma and Pavarti. Half his heart was already gone at the loss of Ginny, but maybe, if they were alive, he could salvage that half. He saw bodies, headless, armless, legless, some, like Ginny, stomach less. He saw half-bodies, bodies dying with no one there for them, and bodies bleeding silently. He would never forget the sight, of Padma Patil's look of utter shock, as she was lifted onto a stretcher, and got a full view of her sister. Beautiful Pavarti Patil was lying on the ground, blood-soaked, and dead. Harry screamed a scream never meant to be heard on this earth. It was a scream of grief, anger, death, and a broken heart. He turned wildly, lost in a world of grief, loneliness, sadness, and death. He saw Hermione, going to every body doomed to die, holding their hands, and singing softly. The song was soothing, labelled as a cradlesong. He saw Ron, cradling Ginny's head in his lap, weeping for the loss and love of his sister. He saw bodies, mutilated by Voldemort. Voldemort. This was his fault. His love, his friends, and innocent strangers were dead because of him. He felt overwhelming hatred toward Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry was murderous, filled with rage, sadness, and love for the remaining living. He felt compassion, as well as fury. He looked down, seeing the dead, dying, and horribly injured. He thought, many will be blinded, amputees without will, shell-shocked. He was so sorry. He saw paramedics come in with stretchers. He heard nothing. A ringing in his ears was insistent. He bent down next to a dying man, and held his hand until he slipped away to meet the Black God. 


	7. Plans

Chapter 7  
  
Harry lay awake in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies, waiting for dawn to break. He was landed there after a feeble attempt to end his own life with the Avada Kedavra curse. As he came to, he noticed two slumped, snoring figures sitting on the sofa by his bed; these were Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't want to wake his friends, but he desperately needed someone to talk to. He made slight coughing noises, just enough to wake Ron and Hermione. They stirred. Hermione looked so peaceful, after a week of crying for the loss of her friends. Harry also felt horrible; he had no one: no Pavarti, no Ginny, no parents, even the Dursleys left Harry, after knowing that he would be living with Sirius.  
  
Harry heard a soft tapping on the window. He looked around with great difficulty, as the medicine he was prescribed made his head fell like a cotton boll. He saw a great white something; it seemed to be-"Hedwig!" Harry hissed carefully, but then remembered that he wanted Ron and Hermione awake. "Hedwig, I can't get up, I'm chained here, tap on the window, very loudly." Whether Hedwig could hear Harry through the double-pane windows, or just understood, she tapped so loudly that Harry thought she would break the glass. Ron and Hermione bolted upright, Ron with his hair sticking up and Hermione pale with loss of sleep. They looked around as they saw Hedwig tapping on the glass.  
  
"Hedwig, shut up!! You'll wake Harry!" Hermione said with a sob; the memory of Harry slumped against the wall, pale and white-ish-green, was painful.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm up." Harry whispered, as Hermione let out a little squeak. She opened the window, as Hedwig glided ghost-like onto Harry's bed sheet. Ron got up, and opened the letter for Harry, with a quick, and quiet, "Good to see you, mate." Harry read the letter with difficulty, as he was still a bit ill.  
  
"It's from Sirius, forwarded from the Dursleys. Voldemort"- There was no shudder at the word. Ron and Hermione realised that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself, so they finally came around. "has struck again. 20 dead, including-Oh, God-Seamus and Neville." Hermione let out a strangled cry, and Harry and Ron went from white to green faster than the seasons. Harry just sat there, thinking, that this wouldn't be if he were dead, if Voldemort had killed him in the first place. But, then again, the world would be in greater peril than now. He was the bloody saviour. He had the lives of millions in his hands, and let down many already. Pavarti was one of them.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione's warm, caring face was filled with worry. She was also torn apart, her love's sister was dead. She would never be the same. Ron's blue eyes were just visible in the moonlight, and he seemed to be giving Harry the same patronising stare as Dumbledore did. He must be honest.  
  
"No. I'm, not. In fact, I need to talk. I'm the bloody saviour of the Wizarding world, and I let you all down. I'm so sorry. I just can't bear it. I hate being 'The Famous Harry Potter'. Why can't I be normal? Ron, I know you feel the same way. Like you said last year: everything seems to happen to me; I have throngs of girls after me, I defeated Lord Voldemort four times, I'm rich. I'm so sorry." At this, Ron went as red as his hair, and muttered something that sounded a lot like "I never meant it, you know" Hermione seemed to be in too much pain to answer, so Ron did for her.  
  
"Harry, you are destined to save the world. And we are destined to be at your side, throughout all turmoil, that's why we're Gryffindors. We are meant to help the oppressed, and to, dare I say it, be overshadowed by you." Ron was overly embarrassed, and Hermione just nodded. Harry felt a fresh wave of anger inside of him  
  
"This is all His fault!! Why doesn't Dumbledore just wipe his out, huh? Why? He is the only one that Voldemort fears, so why not act on it? Oh, god!" Harry broke down into heavy, heaving sobs. He was scared, angry, and murderous, all at once. What's with me? I'm useless, pathetic, and helpless. This world's problems were his, Harry's fault. Now was the time to take drastic measure.  
  
"Uh, Harry? What's going on? Have you a plan?" Ron and Hermione leaned forward to hear Harry's newest escapade for capturing, killing, and putting an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. They were finally going to be free. 


	8. Voldemort's First Appearance

Harry sat, solemnly thinking, on the Hogwarts Express. He heard the faint clack of doors being shut, and the thud of luggage being dropped into compartments. He saw the Weasleys saying their good-byes, Hermione holding Ron's hand. He saw new, fresh-faced students coming onto the train, and noticed that Padma did drop out of school since her sister's.tragedy. It was still so painful to think about Pavarti, or even Ginny for that matter. What did she say, again? Something about a diary, he presumed. Harry suddenly had a wave of understanding. Hermione and Ron came aboard, and Harry almost crushed them down.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice, a usually beautiful contralto was quivering; apparently she hadn't gotten over Ginny's, Neville's, and Seamus's deaths, either. "Harry, what's a-matter?"  
  
"Okay, before Ginny.umm.left us, she said something about a diary. Ron, where does your sister stash her stuff?"  
  
"Harry! Well, I suppose under her bed, but Harry- "Ron never got to finish his sentence as Harry whisked up his trunk, and grabbed Hedwig's cage, leaping for the train's exit Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, grabbed their things, and bolted after Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione got off the train in just enough time for it to start moving. The lonely trio walked through the barrier, to end up in London's Express Station. Harry then saw a very strange sight: not a single Muggle was in sight, and instead, he saw a pale, blond  
  
"Malfoy", Ron muttered under his breath. He, Hermione, and Harry all drew themselves up importantly, and strode over to the awaiting Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, you're late, the train's left. Too bad." Ron made a sarcastically sad face, and ejected tears from his eyes. Malfoy turned his thin face on the trio, and his eyes fell on Hermione in her new hip-huggers, and yellow tank top. His eyes grew narrow, and turned to Ron.  
  
"Weasley, a nice surprise, not. So, seems that you finally got enough money for a new owl, eh? And you Potter, same old glasses, I see. It's a pity, how they would better suit a pig, or maybe not such a pity, after all." Malfoy's sneer was filled with maliciousness. "Seems to me, Weasley, that I'm not late, after all. In fact, I'm early."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry and Ron stated.  
  
"Why, I'm early for the appearance of my master." And, out from the shadows, strode Lord Voldemort. In a single word, ropes flew out to capture Harry; Ron and Hermione were launched backwards. The bindings wound ever tighter; until Harry thought he'd burst. Voldemort reached out a skeleton- like hand, and gracefully stroked Harry's face with a cold finger. "At last, Harry Potter, you're mine." But, so it seemed. In a small corner came the whisper of "Accio wand!" And Harry's wand, fallen pathetically from his limp hand, was whisked away to none other than Sirius Black. "Expellaramus!" A bellow louder than the Hogwarts Express itself rang across the empty room. Voldemort stumbled, and quickly regained his composure, although, maybe not quickly enough: Sirius was on him quicker than lightening, hexing every part he could reach. Eventually, the bindings holding Harry relaxed, and Harry grabbed his wand from Sirius, and moved to protect his friends. Sirius had his wand out, ready to chant the death curse, as Harry felt the wavy sleepiness of the Imperius curse wash over him. Walk towards me, it commanded. Come closer give me your wand.  
  
No. Harry retorted. No, I don't think I want to. I'm good right here. What's so good about over there, anyways?  
  
Come closer! It commanded, harsher.  
  
No. Why would I want to? I need to protect--Harry snapped out of the Imperius curse, and noticed that he took no steps closer to Voldemort than Ron did. He beat the curse. Harry got a sense of his own power that he never felt before: he felt like he grew 10 inches. Harry got the courage, finally to utter the final spell. It seemed that his voice echoed as he said it, but Ron, Hermione and Sirius both had the same idea.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The four yelled at once. Four colours, the pure colours, flowed from their wands: red, yellow, blue, and from Harry's wand, pure white, all twisted formed into a solid black spell. The spell flew across the room, and slammed into the chest of the Dark Lord himself. What happened next Harry would never forget: The remnants of the spell grew into what seemed to be a Patronus, taking the form of a stag, Prongs, to be exact. Voldemort eyes, seeing the Patronus, grew wide in shock. Prongs galloped over to Voldemort, and ran him down with its hooves. Voldemort deteriorated, bit by bit, and in the end, cursed Harry's name for eternity. Harry lay down on the cold stone floor, and passed out.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up, Harry." Harry woke up on the ground, to see three hovering faces above him. Feeling stupid, he thickly said  
  
"Stop, spinning, you're gonna make me sick, all nine of you." Hermione let out a small chuckle, and brought Harry to his feet.  
  
"Harry, look in the corner!" Hermione pointed to a limp figure in black robes lying on the ground. The figure was Draco Malfoy. A grin spread widely along Harry's face, and Ron burst out laughing. However, Sirius was not so pleased.  
  
"Harry, what was that coming out of your wand?"  
  
Harry remembered Prongs, and replied, "That was my dad, Sirius, it was my Patronus." Harry got up slowly, and Hermione, Ron and Sirius began walking over to get their luggage. The biggest adventure of their year was right up their alley. 


End file.
